Broken Future
by zandore
Summary: Hidup dengan seorang pedofil ... apakah akan menghancurkan masa depanmu? Atau justru kau akan membencinya? /"Karena bagiku, semua orang itu sama."/"Kalau begitu, aku akan selalu menjagamu dan masa depanmu, Himawari."/ Warn : GaaHima.


Semilir angin meniup helai _indigo_ nya. Kaki-kakinya yang mungil berjalan di hamparan padang rumput yang luas. Dedaunan yang tertiup oleh sang angin menari bersama rerumputan, mengiringi setiap langkah kaki dua insan yang kini sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa bertemu, Hima."

Perjalanan sang angin perlahan berhenti. Mengiringi keheningan yang menyelimuti pertemuan kedua orang itu.

"Aku sangat senang."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Aku juga senang, Paman."

Dan sang angin kembali berjalan. Meluruhkan rasa rindu setiap insan.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Broken Future © zandore**

 _ **Warning**_ _: AR, miss-typos, super crack pair, maybe a little bit OOC_

 _ **No materials profit gained.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sinar sang surya pada pagi itu benar-benar menyegarkan. Kicauan burung-burung ikut menghiasi nuansa pagi itu. Udara yang segar membuat setiap mahluk hidup lega menghirupnya. Tak terkecuali dua orang ini.

Gadis kecil yang bernama Uzumaki Himawari ini sedang duduk di atas sebatang kayu yang roboh ditemani oleh seorang _Kazekage_. Ia menjilati es krim rasa melonnya yang mulai meleleh. Selain itu, hanya ada rumput di mana-mana. Di dekat mereka juga ada beberapa pohon dan bebatuan.

Tempat ini memang benar-benar sepi.

Gaara, Sang _Kazekage_ , melirik ke gadis kecil di sebelahnya itu. Dia terlalu sibuk menjilati es krim melonnya hingga melupakan keberadaannya. Gaara berdeham. Namun tidak ada reaksi sama sekali.

Gaara kembali berdeham. Namun, Himawari kembali tidak menanggapinya.

"Ehem!" Himawari masih asik menjilati es krimnya.

Gaara menghela napas dan menyerah untuk berdeham. "Hima."

Himawari menoleh seusai dia menggigit es krimnya. Setitik es krim mengenai pipinya yang gembung. Tatapan matanya yang polos menatap Gaara penuh arti.

Gaara mengulum sebuah senyum. Lengannya terulur dan membersihkan pipinya yang terkena es krim menggunakan tisu. "Kalau makan pelan-pelan."

Himawari tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan acara menjilati es krimnya.

Senyum Gaara bertambah lebar menatap Himawari yang terus berkutat dengan es krimnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke hamparan rumput yang luas. Memanjakan matanya.

Sudah berapa lama ia seperti ini? Tiga minggu? Tiga bulan? Gaara tidak ingat. Yang jelas, ia sudah lama berduaan dengan Himawari seperti ini. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto dan Hinata. Tanpa sepengetahuan Temari dan Kankuro. Tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Gaara beralih menatap langit. Berapa lama semua ini akan bertahan? Berapa lama kencan rahasianya dengan anak Sang _Hokage_ bisa bertahan?

Dia tahu ini salah, tapi … tapi dia tidak dapat menahannya. Kendati ia tahu dunia tak akan menerima dirinya, dia tetap tidak dapat menahannya. Hasratdari dirinya benar-benar menyatakan bahwa dia mencintai Himawari.

Dia pedofil.

"Paman?" panggil Himawari. "Apa yang paman pikirkan?"

Tersentak, Gaara langsung menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati Himawari yang telah menghabiskan es krimnya. Ada beberapa tetesan es krim yang menghiasi wajahnya yang polos.

Beberapa saat terjadi keheningan hingga Gaara menjawab, "Tidak ada."

Himawari mengangguk. "Aku minta tisunya lagi."

Gaara memberikan wadah tisu kecil yang ia bawa sedari tadi pada Himawari. Gadis kecil itu segera membuka bungkusan plastik itu dan mengambil sehelai tisu yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan es krim.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, hati Gaara merasa tenang sekaligus gelisah. Ia bahagia melihat Himawari yang dengan polosnya berusaha membersihkan wajahnya. Juga gelisah atas apa yang dilakukannya.

Dia telah menghianati Naruto. Dia telah menghianati Hinata. Dia telah menghianati perjanjian antar desa.

Dia telah menghianati kepercayaan semua orang demi dirinya sendiri.

Himawari menatap Gaara. Terlihat jelas raut wajah sang pemimpin desa itu sangatlah rumit. Himawari sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Gaara pikirkan. Namun, jelas sekali bahwa orang yang ia panggil 'Paman' itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Paman?" Himawari kembali memanggil Gaara. "Paman memikirkan apa?"

Bahkan Gaara tidak memberitahu Himawari bahwa ini bukanlah sekedar jalan-jalan.

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau tidak ada, kenapa melamun?"

Gaara tersentak. Kebohongan apa yang kali ini harus diungkapkannya? Berapa banyak dusta yang terlempar dari bibirnya?

"Sedang memikirkan masalah desa," jawab Gaara, berbohong.

Himawari mengangguk. "Jadi, masalah desa itu serumit itu, ya …."

Gaara melirik Himawari dari ekor matanya.

"Pantas saja Ayah sering pulang malam. Ternyata, jadi _Hokage_ itu sulit," ujar gadis kecil itu, "sampai kepala pusing."

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Memang, tapi menjadi seorang pemimpin desa merupakan hal yang terhormat dan membuktikan bahwa kau telah dipercayai oleh seluruh penduduk desa."

"Tapi kalau tugasnya banyak, aku tidak mau jadi _Hokage_!" Himawari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau jadi apa di masa depan nanti?"

Himawari mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. "Masa depan?"

"Iya, masa depan. Saat kau tumbuh besar nanti."

Himawari memasang wajah cemberut. "Kenapa harus dipikirkan sekarang?"

"Agar masa depanmu tidak hancur," ujar Gaara.

"Hancur? 'Kan masih ada Ayah, Ibu, Kak Boruto, dan Paman!" Himawari berkata dengan riang.

Entah mengapa hati Gaara merasa tertohok. "Tapi, tidak selamanya kami bisa ada di sisimu."

"Aku tahu," ujarnya, membuat Gaara terkejut. "Karena itu, selama kalian masih ada, aku akan mengukir masa depanku seindah bunga matahari. Karena itu, masa depanku tidak akan hancur!"

Gaara tersentak.

Anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya. Begitu optimis. Namun dia juga terlalu naif, mengingat dia masih kecil.

Tapi, benarkah apa yang diucapkannya itu? Benarkah masa depannya akan menjadi seindah bunga matahari jika dirinya terus berusaha mendekatinya? Apakah seorang pedofil yang telah menghianati kepercayaan setiap orang layak menjadi pengukir masa depannya yang dirancang untuk menjadi indah?

Apakah dirinya benar-benar seseorang yang baik?

"Paman? Paman masih memikirkan masalah desa?" tanya gadis kecil itu ketika dia kembali melihat Gaara yang melamun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Gaara memasang sebuah senyum palsu yang terpaksa. Menyembunyikan kegelisahannya di balik sebuah lengkungan bibir. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Himawari mengangguk dan memandang lurus ke depan. Selama beberapa saat, keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Himawari," panggil Gaara secara tiba-tiba, "apa kau mencintai setiap orang yang kau kenal?"

"Semua orang sama di mataku. Ayah, Ibu … aku mencintai mereka semua. Mereka semua sama-sama baik kepadaku. Aku tidak peduli siapa mereka dan bagaimana karakter mereka.

Karena bagiku, semua orang itu adalah sama."

Gaara, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kembali tersentak.

Apakah kenaifan anak ini sudah terlalu jauh? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Hati Gaara serasa terluka. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kenapa dia sebegitu naif seperti ini? Torehan lukanya sangat, sangat pedih.

"Banyak orang bilang sifatku seperti Ayahku. Padahal, semua yang kuucapkan itu asli."

Ini tidak mungkin.

Banyak yang bilang bahwa anak kecil adalah manusia terjujur. Apalagi Himawari yang dididik dengan penuh kasih oleh Hinata.

Jadi, dia … tidak menghancurkan masa depannya?

"Oh, hari sudah siang," Himawari berdiri dan melihat ke langit. "Aku harus pulang," ujarnya, dia berbalik menatap Gaara.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Gaara terbata-bata.

Himawari tersenyum. Senyuman termanis yang pernah Gaara lihat. Kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya sebelum menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Gaara. Yang jelas saja membuat _Kazekage_ itu mengernyitkan alis.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini bunga matahari. Simpan saja," dia menyerahkan pot bunga itu kepada Gaara. "Sampai jumpa!"

Gadis itu berlari melintasi padang rumput dan meninggalkan Gaara bahkan sebelum pemuda berhelai merah bata itu sempat membalasnya.

Kini, fokusnya teralihkan oleh bunga matahari itu.

" _Karena bagiku, semua orang itu sama."_

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Gaara. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia memeluk pot bunga itu dan menghirup aromanya.

" _Kalau begitu, aku akan selalu menjagamu dan masa depanmu, Himawari."_

 **End**

 **Cuap-cuap(?) :**

Maaf _nee-chan_ kalo ini gak greget sama sekale huhu. Soalnya nulis _pair_ ini bener-bener greget tapi asik nulisnya /lah

Auk, ah, gelap. Yang penting, ada yang mau _review_? Kritik? Kalo mau _flame_ , pake akun. Jangan jadi pengecut dengan nge- _flame_ anonim atau _guest_.

 _Adios, amigo_!


End file.
